Jump City High
by Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth
Summary: School in Jump City High was boring and the same everyday until a certain girl came and made things interesting. RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, JinxKF, JeriKole, HotGent, TerraAqua, SpeedyChes, OCxOC. OC alert!
1. Jump City High Info

**Intro**

**School in Jump City High was boring and the same every day until a certain girl came and made things interesting.**

**Titans**

Robin- Richard "Robin" Grayson

Starfire- Kori Anders

Daredevil- Dimitri Hawkins

Rosealyn- Rosealyn "Rose" Roth

Raven- Raven Roth

Beastboy- Garfield "BB" Logan

Cyborg- Victor "Cy" Stone

Bumblebee- Karen "Bee" Beecher

Speedy- Roy "Speedy" Harper

Cheshire- Jade Nguyen

Aqualad- Garth Waters

Terra- Terra Markov

Kid Flash- Wally "Kid Flash" West

Jinx- Jezebelle "Jinx" Hexe

Hot Spot- Isaiah Crockett

Argent- Toni "Argent" Monetti

Jericho- Joseph "Joey" Wilson

Kole- Kole Weathers

**Villains**

Rubie- Rubie Roth

Fang- Dominic Fang

Kitten- Kathryn Walker

Mammoth- Baran Flinders

Blackfire- Koma Anders

Gizmo- Mikron O'Jenus

Angel- Angel Wing

**Teachers**

Arella- Principal Roth

Slade- Mr. Wilson

Mallah- Monsieur Mallah

Madame Rouge- Miss De Mille

Dr. Light- Mr. Light

Mad Mod- Mr. Richards


	2. Jump City High Info Continued

**Info Continued**

**Titans' Ages**

Robin- 18

Starfire- 17

Rosealyn-17

Daredevil-18

Raven- 17

Beastboy-16

Cyborg-19

Bumblebee-17

Speedy-17

Cheshire-17

Aqualad-18

Terra- 17

Kid Flash-18

Jinx-17

Jericho-18

Kole-17

Hot Spot- 18

Argent- 17

**Villains**

Rubie- 14

Kitten-16

Fang- 17

Mammoth- 18

Gizmo-14

Blackfire-18

Angel-17

Kyd Wykkyd- 17


	3. New Student

**Hey, guys, this is a new story I wanted to do. Let me know if you like it and or if you want me to continue it. Thanks a bunch! Luv you guys!**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn) A.K.A. – I Luv Flinx**

_New Student_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; I just own Rose, Rubie, and Daredevil.**

Raven woke to her alarm beeping, signaling it was time to get up for school. She went to Jump City High, a school for both normal students, and also for meta-humans or 'superheroes'. There were people from all over the world who now live in Jump City. She reached over to her bedside table and hit the snooze button. Raven got out of bed, grabbed a towel and got in the shower. When she was done she blow dried her hair and straightened it out. She had short violet hair, big amethyst eyes and pale skin. Raven's body was thin and curvy.

Raven threw on a dark blue v-neck T-shirt that hugged her body and a shiny black short skirt that went halfway down her thigh. She wore silky black heel ankle boots and an amethyst rose choker.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a cup of herbal tea for her breakfast. Raven grabbed her blue blackberry phone and her backpack and walked out to her car. She got in and drove to Jump City High.

When Raven got to the parking lot she parked in her usual spot. She got out and walked toward the front doors of the school.

When she was a few feet away she noticed a group of girls bullying and harassing a girl with long red hair. She didn't recognize the red-headed girl. Raven sighed and walked over to the girl. As she got closer she could hear what the girls were saying.

"Go away!"

"You're not even pretty!"

"You're not normal!"

"You look like a freak."

"Nobody wants you here."

The redheaded girl looked like she was crying. She was seated on the ground, leaning away from the girls. They just laughed.

"Really Rubie?" Raven said. The girls looked up frightened, hiding behind a short girl with long violet hair, pale skin, and amethyst eyes wearing a red dress that went to about her knees. "You feel the need to pick on someone twice your size just because Mom's the principle and because she's pretty? Just to make you feel good about yourself." Raven shook her head at the girl. "You've hit and all time low, Rubie. I'm disappointed. Should I tell Mom about you harassing an innocent girl? She wouldn't be too happy, would she?" Raven smirked as the girls backed up a little, frightened of Raven. _They should be scared of me, _she thought. "By the way, half of this school isn't normal. Including you and Angel. The only 'normal' one of you is Kathryn." Raven shooting a death glare at the three girls. "Beat it. NOW! And take your little 'friends' with you. Leave _her _alone. Got it?" Her eyes flashed as she glared at them. They nodded frantically before scurrying off into the school.

Raven then turned to the girl on the ground and her face softened. She held out a hand. The girl took it. "I'm sorry about them." She said. "Are you okay?"

"I believe I am unharmed. Thank you for helping me." The girl said. Raven gave a tiny ghost of a smile.

"No problem. My name's Raven. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I am new. My name is Kori Anders." She said, wiping the tears off of her face. She had big green eyes, her skin was slightly orange, she was tall, and was wearing a light pink T-shirt and short jean shorts with pink and white flats.

Raven walked with Kori to the front doors of the school.

"What's your first class?" Raven asked.

"I believe I have Study Hall with Principal Roth." Kori answered.

"Really? So do I. I'll show you where it is. I know every inch of this stupid school. My mom's the principal." Raven said.

"Your mother is the principal? That must be terrible to have your mother here. And as a teacher!"

"It's not so bad. The only bad thing about the study hall class is that Rubie and her clones are also in our class." Raven stopped in front of a classroom. She opened the door and followed Kori in.

"Raven, you're late." The woman at the front desk said. She had long violet hair, kind purple eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. She then turned her attention to Kori. "Oh, hello. Might you be the new student?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am Kori Anders."

"Welcome to Jump City High, Kori. I am Principal Roth. Please call me Mrs. Roth."

"Sorry we're late, Mom. I was helping Kori out." Raven said.

"Its okay, Raven. Go sit down please."

"C'mon, Kori." Raven said, touching her arm. Kori followed her to a table hear the back with six people there. "There's some people I'd like you to meet."

There were four boys and two girls. The first girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a yellow T in the middle, short yellow shorts, and brown sneakers.

The first of the four boys was tallest. He had dark skin, was bald, and was half metal. He had one grey eye and the other was red.

Then the other girl looked exactly like Raven. She wore the same outfit except that the shirt was Hott Pink and the amethyst choker was a raven.

Then there was a boy with green hair, green skin, and forest green eyes. He was the shortest out of them all. He wore a purple and black shirt, black pants, and a silver belt. The boy had his eyes fixed on Raven the entire time, making her blush a little.

The other boy had black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green shirt and dark jeans with black and silver shoes. He was extremely cute. The boy looked directly at Kori and smiled. Kori blushed.

The last boy had really pale skin it was almost white. His eyes were gold and he had black hair that covered one eye. He wore a black shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey, Rae! How are you this morning? You look really pretty." The boy with green skin said. She blushed even more after that comment. She knew she liked the boy, but she didn't believe he liked her like that. She didn't believe _anyone _could like her like that.

"I'm okay. And don't call me Rae. Guys, this is Kori Anders. She's new." Raven drew the attention to the girl sitting next to her. Kori smiled faintly.

The half metal man stretched out his hand. Kori shook it. "Hey, girl! The name's Victor Stone. Call me Vic, Cyborg or Cy."

"It is nice to meet you Cyborg." Kori said, smiling for real.

"Hi. I'm Terra Markov. It's nice to meet you." Kori shook the blonde girl's hand.

"I'm Garfield Logan. Call me Beastboy or BB."

"HI! I'm Rosealyn Roth. Rae's my twin sister. Call me Rose."

"I'm Dimitri Hawking. I'm Rose's boyfriend. It's cool to meet you." Said the boy with the gold eyes.

"Hey. My name's Richard Grayson. Call me Rich, Dick or Robin." The boy with black hair and blue eyes said smiling at her, red staining his face a little.

"How did you meet Raven, Kori?" Beastboy asked.

"She made them," Kori pointed to the group of girls who harassed her earlier. "Leave me alone. They were making fun of me and bullying me."

"Ugh. I hate them." Terra said. "They're always harassing people."

"Who are they? Why do they pick on people?" Kori asked.

"The short one who looks like me and Rose, but with long hair is Rubie. She's our little sister. She thinks she's the queen bee because our mom is the principal even though she's a freshman." Raven said.

"The other two are her friends. They act like her clones. The one with blonde hair wearing pink is Kathryn. The other one with red hair and yellow eyes is Angel wing. They are both juniors like us and they do anything Rubie tells them to. They won't stop until she tells them to." Rose said.

"Unless Rae is there. They're all afraid of her." BB said laughing.

The bell rang indicating the end of the class.

"What do you have next, Kori?" Cyborg asked.

"I have English." Kori answered.

"So do we. Come with us." BB said, who was standing with Rose. Kori smiled.

"I would be most grateful. Thank you, friends."

Kori said goodbye to the others and followed Beastboy and Rose.

_**~With Robin, Cyborg, Dimitri, and Terra ~**_

Robin, Cyborg, Dimitri, and Terra were all heading for gym.

"So, Robin. What do you think of Kori?" Cyborg asked smiling. Terra smirked and looked at Robin. He blushed a deep red.

"She… uh…I…well…" Robin stuttered. What he wanted to say was he thought she was totally hott, nice, sweet, and naïve and he wanted to date her, but he wasn't gonna say _that._ Cy and Terra would probably tell her.

"Yeah, what do you think of her?" Dimitri asked his friend.

"Uh… I think she's…nice…and…" Robin started.

"And what?" Terra asked, trying to pry it out of Robin.

"And I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Happy?" Robin blurted out. His eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Cyborg said the same time Terra said, "Hey!"

"Sorry, Terra. And don't tell her I said any of that. Please?"

Cyborg and Dimitri laughed. "Our lips are sealed. It's _your_ job to tell her. Not ours." Dimitri said.

**~With Kori, BB, and Rose ~**

"BB, Rose! Hey, wait up, guys!" Someone yelled behind them. Kori tuned to see a boy with bright red hair, a girl with pink hair, a girl with black and red hair, and a boy with dark skin and short curly black hair.

"Oh, hi! You must be new!" The redheaded boy said. He had light skin and blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, wearing jeans and red shoes. "I'm Wally West. Call me Kid Flash or Wally. Whichever you want."

"Hello, Kid Flash. I am Kori Anders." She said smiling.

"I'm Jezebelle Hexe, Kid Flash's girlfriend. You can call me Jinx. It's my nickname. People say I cause bad luck. Plus my powers; I can hex people." Jinx was wearing a black and purple dress that reached mid-thigh and purple pumps. She had pink cat shaped eyes. Jinx hugged Kori lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Love. The name's Toni Monetti. Call me Argent." She hugged Kori also. Argent wore a black tube top with a layered black and red-trimmed skirt along with red strappy heels.

"My name's Isaiah Crockett. Nice to meet you, Kori."

"They all have English with us." Rose said.

"The English teacher, Mr. Richards was pretty nice Kori ended up sitting next to Jinx and Argent. Rose sat next to Jinx. Kid Flash, BB and Isaiah sat behind them. 45 minutes later the bell rang again.

"Does anyone have Geometry next?" Kori asked.

"Argent and I do." Jinx answered.

"C'mon. There are a few people I want you to meet." Argent insisted, taking Kori's arm. She followed Jinx and Argent to the math class. They had 5 minutes before class started.

"Hey, guys! Come here." Jinx called over to a boy with reddish orange hair, a girl with long black hair, and a boy with shoulder length black hair. They came over to the girls.

"Guys, I want you to meet Kori. Kori, this is Roy Harper, Jade Nguyen, and Garth Waters. Garth is on the swim team, he can talk to marine animals, and breathe underwater. Jade is good with Asian martial arts, and can fight with metal claws she attaches to her hands. Her boyfriend, Roy, is the best in the school with archery." Jinx said.

Roy had brown eyes and was wearing a red muscle shirt with a yellow S on it.

Jade had her hair tied back into a thick braid that went down to her hips. She had green eyes and was wearing a short Jade green dress and black and green heeled ankle boots.

Garth had black eyes and wore a dark blue shirt and black pants. "Call me Aqualad."

"Hey. It's nice to meet you, Kori. Welcome to Jump City High." Jade said smiling, giving Kori a hug.

"Thank you. It is very nice here." Kori responded.

"Where are you from?" Roy asked.

"I am from the planet Tameran. The people of my planet are not that different from the people on Earth."

"Cool." Garth said.

The bell rang indicating the class to start. They took their respective seats and waited for orders from the teacher, Ms. De Mille.

Geometry passed quite quickly for Kori. She was excellent at geometry.

"C'mon, Kori. We've all got lunch next." Argent said.

When they got to the cafeteria they sat at their usual table. Raven, Dimitri, Rose, Kid Flash, Isaiah, Terra, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were already there.

"Hey guys!" Rose said. "Kori, I saved you a spot. Come sit!" she said, patting the chair between her and Raven. Kori happily obliged.

Kori was happy to have made so many friends on her first day.

Just then a girl with pale skin and pink hair came with a blonde haired boy and a dark skinned girl with curly black hair up in two buns on her head. They had trays of food and soda for everyone at the table. They set the trays in the middle of the table and sat down. The girl with pink hair then noticed the unfamiliar girl between the Roth twins. She smiled brightly at Kori.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Kole. Kole weathers. This is Joseph Wilson." She said indicating the boy she was holding hands with. He smiled at her and waved. "Joey's mute." Kole explained.

"And I'm Karen Beecher. Call me Bumblebee." Said the girl with curly black hair. She wore a yellow and black striped T-shirt and form-fitting black pants. Her eyes were big, brown, and kind. Bumblebee smiled warmly at Kori.

"It is most wonderful to meet you. I am Kori Anders." Kori said, smiling. They struck up conversation with each other and with the rest of the table, getting to know her new friends better.

"Well, if it isn't little Kori." Said a snide voice. Everyone turned in the direction it came from. The voice belonged to a girl with light purple eyes, orange-ish skin, long black hair, same style as Kori's, wearing a shiny black tank top, a silver skirt, and black knee high boots. She was smirking evilly at Kori.

"Hello, Koma." Kori said, for once not smiling or looking happy. She looked downright unhappy to see this girl.

"Looks like you actually found friends. I'm surprised. Your cheerfulness is nauseating and annoying. Just you wait. They'll get sick of you. They always do. Then you'll be friendless and unloved. Again." She said, smirking. Kori looked away, down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Koma left, satisfied with her verbal beating.

"Who was that?" Bee asked.

"My big sister." Kori said quietly, still staring at her hands.

"Well, what she said wasn't true." Robin said, reaching over the table to touch her arm. "We could never be sick of you, Kori. Your cheerfulness is nice." He smiled at her when she looked up. It made her blush again.

"Robin's right. She doesn't know what she's talking about at all. She doesn't know us either." Jinx said.

"Thank you, friends." Kori said. Rose put a hand on Kori's arm.

"Don't worry about her." Rose said. Kori smiled at her.

"I won't."

The bell rang again, signaling the end of the lunch period. Bumblebee stood up.

"C'mon Kori. Me, you, Rose and Kole have gym next."

Kori followed the three girls down to the girls' locker room. She changed into a pair of short black shorts and a pink T-shirt.

Kori walked out into the gym with Bee, Kole, and Rose. Kole wore a blue T-shirt with black shorts, Rose wore a Hott Pink T-shirt and short black shorts, and Bee wore a gold T-shirt and black shorts.

"Good afternoon class." Mr. Wilson, the gym teacher said. "At this time of the school year, during this year, is the time to show me and the rest of your peers your powers or special abilities. Now. Who would like to go first?" he asked.

Kole volunteered. "I'm going to need help, though. I need someone super strong to hit me with everything they've got and I need someone to shoot me with something; their powers or whatever they have."

Kori then offered her assistance. "I can do both, Kole. I have super alien strength and I can shoot you with my starbolts." Kole smiled. She nodded for her to go on. They stepped into the center.

Kole turned herself into crystal. Kori first hit one of the steel combat dummies to demonstrate how strong she really is. She destroyed it effortlessly as if cutting into melted butter. Then she tried to do the same to her friend, but her efforts were in vain. There was not even a slight dent in the crystal form of Kole. (Thankfully)

She backed away and floated off the ground and hovered a few feet in the air. Kori fired a ray of starbolts out of each hand. Kole absorbed it and shot it at another steel combat dummy, reducing it to scraps.

Kori was amazed. Mr. Wilson was impressed; with both girls. The rest of the class demonstrated their powers or special abilities.

Bumblebee could fly. She had insect wings and had stingers, and could reduce herself to the size of a fly.

Rose could teleport herself anywhere.(Rose has the same exact powers as Raven.) She could create portals, she was an empath (like her twin), could levitate, and move things using both light and dark energy.

The rest of Kori's classes went very well. At the end of the day, everyone was to report to the auditorium. Kori sat with her group of friends.

Mrs. Roth then walked onto the stage so that she would be heard by everyone in the room. "Good afternoon, everyone. I wanted to remind you of the talent show in two weeks. Anyone can sign up and each person who does will do two things. It can be two of the same things or two different things. For instance, you could dance and sing, or dance twice, or sing twice, or do any combination of talents you can come up with. You can do it with a partner or a group of people, or you can do it by yourself. You must sign up by tomorrow afternoon. If you do, you have to write down what it is you're doing and who's all doing it. Now if you would wait out in the lobby until the bell rings, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Everyone got out and waited for the bell to ring.

"Are you signing up, Kori?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure. Perhaps we can do something together." Kori suggested. Robin smile. She had no idea how much he wanted to.

"That's a great idea."

"Hi, Robbie-poo." Said a sickly sweet voice. They turned and saw Kathryn smiling at Robin, with her friends, plus Koma. Kathryn turned to Kori and her smile dropped. "I sure hope you're not signing up. It won't do you or anyone any good. I bet you aren't good at anything. That's what your sister says. But even if you did, you wouldn't have a chance at winning. I _always_ win. And with two new additions to my group, I'll be sure to win. Again."

The Roth twins glared at their little sister and her friends. They walked away, a little fazed.

"Okay," BB said. "Now you _have_ to sign up. I won't be able to stand it if she wins again."

"We should all sign up." Raven said. Everyone stared at her shocked. "What?" She asked the many eyes staring at her. "If all of us do it, there's a smaller chance she will win."

"Rae's right. We should all pair up and do something." Jinx said.

"And I've figured out what we can all do." Rose said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"We should all dance." Rose said. "Like they do on the show So You Think You Can Dance. Only we choose our partner and dance style."

"That's awesome!" Argent said.

"Yeah, and I can get each pair a professional choreographer." Robin said looking at everyone.

"Cool!" Jade said. "Now who's dancing with who?"

"Oh, I know." Jinx said, smirking. "Robin, you're going to dance with…"

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliff hanger! I know, it's probably really obvious who he's gonna dance with, but… who cares? I don't! Review please! I wish to know what you think about my new story and if you want more of it. But I need reviews to continue! I have also been working on some other stories, so those should be up sometime soon. Thanks for reading!**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn) A.K.A. - I Luv Flinx**


	4. Plans

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My dad was working on the computer so I didn't have the chance to type up my story for a while. The only upside of this is that I had plenty of time to write a few chapters. Hopefully that will make up for the long time it took for me to update. Hope you like this chapter. It's a lot shorter than the first one, but most of them will be short like this.**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn) Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Just Rosealyn, Daredevil, and Rubie.**

_Plans_

"**We should all dance." Rose said. "Like they do on the show So You Think You Can Dance, only we choose our partners and dance style."**

"**That's awesome!" Argent said.**

"**Yeah, and I can get each pair a professional choreographer." Robin said looking at everyone.**

"**Cool!" Jade said. "Now who's dancing with who?"**

"**Oh, I know." Jinx said, smirking. "Robin, you're going to dance with…"**

"Oh, I know." Jinx said, smirking. "Robin's going to be with Kori," Robin didn't protest. He was quite happy. Kori smiled and looked at Robin. They stepped closer to each other. "Wally you're dancing with me," Jinx said. Kid Flash smiled and sped over to stand next to his girlfriend. "Rose you're with Dimitri, Kole you're with Joseph, Cy you're with Bee, Argent you're with Isaiah, Roy you're with Jade, Aqualad you're with Terra, and Beast Boy you're with Raven."

No one dared to argue or defy Jinx. One, because she would definitely get mad and end up hexing them and two, because everyone was happy with who they were partnered with, even if some would never admit it.

Rosealyn then spoke up. "Okay, guys. We're all doing two dance routines. The first is going to be a group dance. It's going to be a Samba/Hip Hop routine. The second routine will be up to you and your partner. You can do any type of style you want."

Everyone agreed with Rose. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. The group separated and went to their respective vehicles. Robin turned to look at Kori and noticed that she was still standing still in the same spot. He turned around and walked back to her.

"Hey, Kori. Don't you have a ride?" He asked.

"I do not. I would ride with my sister in her car, but she won't let me go with her." Kori responded.

Robin frowned. "That's not very nice."

"I am quite used to it. It is fine."

"Why don't you let me take you home?" Robin asked. Kori's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked. Robin smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. I can't just let a pretty girl like you walk home by yourself. Come on." He said, taking her arm. Kori blushed; from his comment about her being pretty and from the fact that she had her arm in his.

He led her over to a red Ferrari-360- Modena. Robin opened the passenger door for Kori as she got in and closed the door after her. He then got in the drivers side and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So where do you live?" he asked. Kori told him her address.

"Seriously? You live across the street from me." Robin said surprised.

"You live in the mansion across from me?" she asked stunned.

"Yeah. Well, this will make practicing for the talent show a lot easier. You can just come over on the days we practice."

"That is a lot easier. Speaking of which, what are we gonna do for our routine?" Kori asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What would you like to do?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Well I was thinking maybe Viennese Waltz or Cha-Cha."

"We should do the Viennese Waltz. That would be fun." He replied.

Kori smiled. "Then waltz the Viennese we shall." Robin smiled again.

"Come over after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for practice then. I'll get us a choreographer by then."

"Okay." Then Robin pulled into Kori's driveway.

"Here you go, Kori." Kori smiled.

"Thank you, Robin, for the ride."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." Kori nodded and got out. When she got to the front door she turned around and waved at him. Robin smiled and waved back.

Once Kori got in she went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and went to her room to do her homework. After her homework was done, she went back to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Koma.

Dinner was ready so she brought a tray of food and a soda up to Koma's room. She almost never left her room. She had a TV, a couch, a desk, a computer, and her own full bathroom.

Kori gave the tray to Koma and left to eat her own dinner. She felt happy when she climbed in bed, thinking about her new friends who were so nice to her, but mostly about Robin, the one she was sure she was in love with.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter for ya! Hoped you liked it, but I won't know unless you review, so REVIEW PLEASE! I would greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up right after this one.**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn)**


	5. Dance Styles

**Here you go! Another chapter for you about the school life of the Titans. Hope ya like!**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn) Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just Rosealyn, Rubie, and Dimitri (Daredevil).**

_Dance Styles_

Kori woke up at 5:45. She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to shower. Once she was clean Kori put on a pair of long dark wash skinny jeans, a purple baby doll top, and black and white peep-toe heels. She dried her hair and pinned half of it up with purple-jewel-studded pins.

Once she was done getting dressed and ready she went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

When she was done she grabbed her backpack and looked out the window that showed the driveway. Kori sighed. _I guess I'll have to walk to school again since Koma took the car._ She ran upstairs to her room to grab her phone. Ash she was walking down the stairs she heard a car horn honking. Kori went to the window again to see Robin's car in her driveway. She smiled and ran out to the car.

"Thought you might need a ride." Robin said as Kori got in.

"Your thoughts were indeed correct, Friend Robin. I give you thanks. I thought I would have to walk to school."

Robin smiled. "Of course. I'll bring you to and from school everyday if you need a ride."

Kori laughed. "You probably _will _have to take me every day."

They struck up conversation, getting to know each other a little better. They both wanted to become very close friends. They talked until they reached the school. Kori followed Robin to the front doors. She whimpered a little when she saw Rubie and her clones near the doorway.

"It's okay. They won't bother you if you're with me. Trust me." Robin said, reassuringly.

Indeed, they did nothing. Rubie and her clones went in the school right before Kori and Robin. They walked down the hall in comfortable silence. Kathryn, being right in front of Kori, 'accidentally' spilled her cappuccino behind her. This went completely unnoticed by both Robin and Kori until Kori slipped. Kathryn smiled knowing she slipped when she heard her gasp behind her. She wanted Kori to be humiliated, both in front of the school and in front of Robin. Kathryn looked behind her and her smile faded. Why? Because Robin had reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, keeping her from falling, humiliating herself and possibly injuring herself. He stood her upright and continued walking, Robin's arm still around Kori's waist.

"Are you okay, Kori?" He asked her.

"Yes. I believe I am unharmed. Thanks to you." Kori answered, blushing slightly. Robin knew it had been Kathryn who spilled, considering the fact that she was the only one who ever brought cappuccino to school with her as well as the fact that she seriously hated Kori with all of her being. Why, no one knows.

The rest of the morning went by the same as the day before. **(A/N: I'm not gonna bore you with pointless info about her classes, so I'm just gonna skip to lunch.)**

Kori sat down between Rosealyn and Raven again and talked until Kole, Joseph, and Bumblebee brought food and drinks for everyone. As soon as everyone was there at the table Rose asked, "So what's everyone doing for their second routine in the talent show?"

"Kori and I are doing the Viennese Waltz." Robin replied.

"Cool. So are me and Raven." BB said.

"I'll be sure to get everyone different choreographers so that all the routines are different." Robin reassured everyone.

"Dimitri and I are going to Cha-Cha." Rose said.

"Jinx and I are doing Bollywood since she's originally from India and we both know a little bit of it anyway." Kid Flash said.

"Garth and I are doing Contemporary." Terra said.

"Joey and I are doing Jazz." Kole said. Joseph smiled and nodded.

"Sparky and I are doing Hip Hop." Bumblebee said.

"Me and Speedy are also doing Hip Hop." Jade said.

"And Toni and I are gonna do a Samba." Isaiah said.

Rose smiled. "So when and where are we gonna get together to learn and practice the routines?"

"You can all come over to my place; for both routines. We can use the ballroom for the group dance and each couple can have an empty room to themselves to learn and practice in. There are plenty of rooms for all of us to learn and practice at the same time, and never see each other. Which I think is a good thing. We should wait to see everyone's second routine until the actual Talent show." Robin said. Everyone agreed. "And as for when, Kori and I are learning and practicing our second routine on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You can come then for your second routines. For the group dance we can learn and practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school." There was a chorus of 'cools' 'Okays' and 'sures' around the table.

"Alright. I will have your choreographers by tomorrow after school."

"Who's making the costumes?" Jade asked.

"Oh! Rae and I can. I'll design them and Rae can help me fit everyone for them and actually make them." Rose said.

"Sure. I'll help." Raven said.

"I'll do my research and make them look awesome. You're all gonna love 'em!"

The bell rang and everyone went to their respective classes. The end of the day was just the same as the beginning of it. **(A/N: Once again, I won't bore you with things you probably already know and don't wanna hear. I'm gonna skip to where Robin brings Kori home, since nothing else is really important. I'm not sure how to end this chapter, so the end will probably suck. Sorry.)**

Robin pulled into Kori's driveway once again.

"Do you want to come in and stay with me for a little? You're welcome to, if you wanna. I can give you the tour if you want." Kori offered.

"Sure. That would be nice." Robin replied. He followed her inside and she gave him the tour of the first floor. Then she led him upstairs.

"That's Koma's room. She almost never comes out; spare bedroom, bathroom, and this is my room."

"Wow. You sure love pink and purple, don't you?" Robin asked, looking around her room. The walls were pink, the carpet a light purple, and her bed a pinkish purple color. She giggled.

"Yes. They are my favorite colors." Kori answered. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs." Robin agreed and followed her back downstairs and into the living room. They stayed there and just talked and ate in there for an hour before Robin said that he should go.

"I've got to get the choreographers tonight and everything set up, so…yeah. But thank you for letting me stay here for a little. I love talking to you. And thank you for the tour. You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Robin hugged her and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kori blushed.

"Yeah…see you…tomorrow." Kori said quietly, in a daze. She felt as though she was the happiest girl in the world. Kori was definitely in love with Robin. And he was in love with her. He just didn't realize it yet.

**There you go! Another chapter. Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in a day? I typed these up at midnight. I'm quite proud. I was in the dark and I couldn't see what I was doing. It was fun though. Hope you liked it. Let me know, please! I NEED REVIWS PLEASE! Thank you so much for reading my story. Next chapter will be up soon. I promise.**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth)**


	6. Dance Practice

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been kinda busy. Now that school has started it may take a while for me to update, but I will do it as soon as I have the time to. Also, my other story, The Secret of Queen Annalese has not been abandoned; I'm just at a writers block. If any of you have read it and have any ideas of what I could do, you're welcome to suggest them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I wish I did.**

_Practice_

Rosealyn woke with a start. She realized that she slept later than she was supposed to. She usually got up a half an hour before raven and five minutes before Rubie. Rose realized that she got up at the same time Raven did. She jumped out of bed and ran to the second bathroom. Rose took a quick shower, doing her hair in her usual style. Then she threw on a Hott Pink short sleeved dress with a shiny, thick black belt around her waist and silky black flats, adding her amethyst raven choker.

Rosealyn ran down the stairs and saw Raven sitting at the kitchen counter drinking herbal tea and eating waffles. Her twin looked up, surprised to see her.

"What are you still doing here? You usually leave before I get up." She asked Rosealyn, curiously.

"I slept in too late." Rose said getting herself some herbal tea. The sisters drank (and ate, in Raven's case) in comfortable silence.

"Rose, your phone is ringing." Raven said breaking the silence.

"Oh! Thanks, Rae! I'll be right back." Rosealyn ran upstairs and answered her phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Rose. It's Gar."

"Oh! Hey. What's up?"

"Uh… I kinda missed my ride to school today, so I need a ride."

Rose smiled. She knew that that was him unintentionally asking if Raven could come pick him up. Everyone knows they like each other. Well, everyone but Raven and Beast Boy, that is.

"Okay," Rose replied. "I'll let Rae know she needs to pick you up."

"Oh! Great! Thanks a bunch, Rose!" Beast Boy said.

"Sure. Rosealyn replied. They both hung up. Rosealyn ran down the stairs to her sister.

"Gar needs a ride to school. I told him you would take him." Rosealyn said.

"Oh… uh… Okay, then. I'll just be going now. I need to if we're going to be there on time. See you in homeroom, Rose." Raven said, grabbing her phone and backpack running out the door.

Rosealyn shook her head and followed her sister out the door. She got in her own car and drove off to school.

Raven pulled into Beast Boy's driveway and honked. He ran out and got in the passenger seat. Beast Boy smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks so much, Rae." Gar said. Raven was about to correct him; say that her name was _Raven_ and not _Rae_ when he said. "Wow. You look beautiful." That sure shut her up.

_He thinks I'm __**beautiful**__? Really? No one's ever called me that before._ Raven looked down quickly at her outfit. It seemed that, like every day, her and Rosealyn wore the same thing; from the dress, the belt, to the shoes. The only differences were that her dress was midnight blue and her choker was an amethyst rose instead of a raven. They never planned on wearing the same thing, it just sort of happened that way. Neither twin really cared; otherwise they would change their outfits. They liked wearing the same thing. It must be a twin thing.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Raven asked quietly.

"Of course. But I don't think. I know you're beautiful. I've always known you were beautiful. But even more so now than ever." Raven's face turned scarlet red at that. That was extremely flattering. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He always complimented her, he was sweet, always tried to make her smile or be happy, and always paid attention to her.

"Oh. Well, thank you. No one but you has ever said that to me."

"What? They're crazy! Ever since I met you, I thought that you were drop dead gorgeous. It's one of the many things that makes me lo…" he trailed off.

"That makes you what?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you sometime."

"Okay." She said, a blush evident on her pale face. She didn't pry. Raven didn't like when people tried prying things from her, so she didn't pry others.

Both teens stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got to homeroom their friends were waiting for them at their table.

"Did you miss your ride today, B?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy sat next to him and Raven sitting next to Rosealyn, across from Cy and BB.

"Yeah. I slept in too late." Beast Boy replied, shrugging.

"It's a good thing you're _girlfriend _was nice enough to give you a ride then, isn't it?" Cyborg said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. Beast Boy blushed.

"Raven's not my girlfriend, Cy." Beast Boy argued. Everyone besides Raven and BB rolled their eyes. Cyborg smirked and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Yeah, but you wish she was." Beast Boy's face got even redder at that, but he never denied what Cyborg said.

Raven glared a death glare at Cyborg and he shut up about it. Bout if you were paying close attention, you could see that she was blushing a little, obviously having heard what Cyborg had whispered to Beast Boy.

Everyone dropped the subject and talked about the talent show instead. Rosealyn, Terra, and Kori were extremely excited. They wanted to start learning the routines.

"I'll have to take everyone's measurements today before we leave after practice so Rae and I can make the costumes." Rosealyn said.

"Okay." Robin said. "When do you think you will have them done?"

"They'll be done a few days before the show, but I'm not letting anyone see their outfits until the show; besides me and Raven, of course, considering we're making them."

Everyone groaned but didn't protest, knowing that Rosealyn would do anything to get her way.

**~Lunch~**

"Alright. I hope everyone thought to bring spare, comfy clothes to wear to practice later today." Robin said. Everyone smiled and nodded. "Okay. For the ballroom people, the choreographers brought ballroom shoes for everyone who will need them."

"Cool. I'm gonna need 'em." Rosealyn said. Raven rolled her eyes at her twin.

Everyone spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about what moves might be used in the choreography while they ate.

After school, everyone followed Robin to his mansion. Once everybody got to the ballroom they met their choreographers, the ballroom couples got their shoes, and went to separate rooms.

Beast Boy was in the big dining room, talking to his choreographer about Viennese waltz, and waiting for Raven to get changed. The doors to the dining room opened and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him.

Raven was wearing a midnight blue spaghetti strap tank top, a floor length ballroom skirt, and the gold ballroom heels. Beast Boy just stared at her.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and going to stand next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't answer her. Both of them turned to face their choreographer as he and his assistant demonstrated the routine for them. After it was demonstrated, they were taught some of the choreography.

An hour later, everybody was back in the ballroom, having learned half of their routines. Rosealyn was currently measuring Beast Boy for his costume while he was talking to her twin.

"It shouldn't be too hard of a routine. We'll just have to learn it right and practice a lot. And our choreographer will help to fix any mistakes we possibly make as well as perfect what may need to be perfected. Don't worry, Raven. We'll do great." He gave her a reassuring smile. Raven didn't know what it was about Beast Boy, but what ever it was, she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

**There you go, guys. What did you think of this chapter? I wanna know! Please review if you read! It's important to me! Next chapter will be up within the next week or so, possibly more or less. I don't know; it depends on how much homework I've got to do. Look out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch, and don't forget that if you've read 'The Secret of Queen Annalese' and you have an idea about what they do next, feel free to give me suggestions. I need help!**

**~Alice Rose (Rosealyn)**


	7. Talent Show

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I've been kinda busy, but I managed it! Enjoy!**

_Talent Show_

**Kori's POV:**

The past two weeks we have been doing the practicing for the show of talent tonight. Robin and I have it perfected and I am most excited for tonight. The other dance routine is most fun as well! It is quite hard, but we all have gotten through it and are going to do the blowing away of the crowd.

I believe Robin and I have become the closer during our two weeks working on the waltz of Viennese together for the show of talent. He holds my hand when we are not practicing the dances and he does the staring of me many times a day.

Yay! Today Rose is giving us our costumes after school! I cannot wait to see it! Oh! Robin is here!

I ran out to the car, with my phone and backpack, of course, and climbed into the seat of passenger.

"Good morning, Kori. Are you ready for the talent show tonight?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "A good morning to you as well, Robin. And yes, I am most excited for the show of talent. I have brought my shoes of the room of ball with me. They are in my backpack."

The talent show is right after school. We have a half of an hour to be ready.

"Good. I have mine and the music." Robin answered as we drove to the school.

We conversed lightly for a while, and then there was a comfortable silence between us.

"Kori?" Robin asked.

"Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering if you would maybe…go out with me."

I looked up at him. He was looking away from me, his face a light red color. I smiled and touched his arm to get his attention. He turned to look at me.

"I would be most happy to be your girlfriend."

"Really? That's great." He said, relaxing now.

~**Lunch~**

Jinx, Roy, Jade, Garth, Argent and I went to lunch. When we sat in our usual seats, there was already food for us. Robin kept looking over and catching my eye from his seat next to Gar. We exchanged smiles. This did not go unnoticed by Rosealyn.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" I responded.

"That look you keep giving each other."

Everyone at the table looked at us.

"Are you two dating?" Rose asked. I just nodded, blushing. She squealed.

"I am so happy for you guys! I just knew it would happen soon!" Rose gushed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. We got lots of congrats from our friends and we were happy, but a little embarrassed.

Then I felt a sharp tug on my hair. I let out a yelp and turned in my seat to face… Kathryn. She smirked at me and said, "Are you ready to get your asses whooped tonight? Because you don't stand even the slightest chance to win against me."

She smirked at all of us. "See ya, losers." Kathryn turned on her heel and walked away.

I scowled, running my hand over my head where she pulled my hair. "I really hate her. And I normally don't hate anyone."

"There is no way she is going to win with _all_ of us competing against her." Terra said.

"You said it, Terra. That bitch is going down!" Jinx said.

**~After School~**

I ran to our group of friends in the lobby after school. When I reached them, Rose looked up and smiled, spotting me.

"There you are, Kori! Here're your dresses." She said, handing me two dress bags. "Now let's all go get changed. Ladies…to the girls' dressing room!"

We followed her backstage to the girls' dressing room. I opened the first bag and gasped at what I saw. It was the most beautiful dress ever. Best of all, it was baby pink. **(A/N: Okay, I can't possibly describe what everyone's dresses look like, but I posted all of the routines on my profile down at the bottom. They are the exact same costumes, just some are different colors.)**

My other costume was much shorter. This was the one that I would be wearing first, for the Samba/Hip Hop routine.

Everyone gathered together backstage. When Robin saw me, his eyes bugged out a little. I giggled. When I reached him, I spun in a circle.

"You like?" I asked, my hands on my hips, one hip jutting out, just to tease him a little. He couldn't say anything so he just nodded. I giggled again.

Mrs. Roth walked out onto the stage. "Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to this years talent show. Once again, the judges will be voting for the winner. The judges are Monsieur Mallah, Mrs. De Mille, and Mr. Richards. Good luck everyone."

The student body president, Caroline Hart came out onto the stage as Mrs. Roth exited it.

"First, please give a round of applause for Rubie and the Rubettes." She announced.

Rubie walked toward us. "Watch… and learn, losers." She said.

"Okay!" I said excitedly. Everyone looked at me confused. I ignored them and continued. My pleasant smile disappeared. "Show us what NOT to do."

I smirked. Rubie, Angel and Kathryn just glared at me as they went onto the stage.

Once they were gone, our whole group burst into laughter.

"Girl, that was awesome!" Bumblebee said between fits of laughter. I smiled.

"Why, thank you."

Then the music started up. We all turned our attention to the stage.

**(A/N: Now would be the time to see Rubie's routine.)**

Caroline walked back out as the curtains closed. We ran out and set up our props. Once they were in order and everything was ready we got into position.

"Next, please welcome…the Teen Titans." Caroline said as the curtain opened.

**(A/N: Couldn't think of a better name for them. Anyway, now would be the time to watch their routine)**

The crowd erupted into applause. We even got a standing ovation. The curtain closed and we all ran to change while a few more groups went.

Terra and Garth were the first of us to go. **(A/N: Go to my profile to see Terra and Garth's)**

Then Jinx and Wally went. **(A/N: Ditto for Jinx and Kid Flash.)**

After Jinx and Wally, Argent and Isaiah went.

Then Kole and Joseph, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Rose and Dimitri, then Rae and Gar, Roy and Jade following, and Robin and I went last.

We were the last people in the show to go. Mrs. Roth came out again.

"Alright. Sit tight for a bit please until the judges make their choice."

Ten minutes later, Caroline came back out with an envelope in hand. "Can I have all of the competitors on the stage, please?"

Everyone filed out on the stage.

"I am proud to announce that this year's winner is…"

**A/N: Ooh, cliff hanger. I know, you probably know who's gonna win, but, who cares? Let me know what you think. Oh! And let me know which of all of the routines was your favorite. I'm curious. I chose a whole bunch of SYTYCD routines that were my favorites, so let me know which was yours. Thank you lots!**

**~Rosealyn Roth**


	8. Talent Show Winner

**A/N: ****Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry that I didn't submit this earlier. I feel really bad! But, I won't waste your time with anything else besides the disclaimer, so… ENJOY!**

**~Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I just own Rosealyn and Dimitri.**

_**Talent Show Winner**_

**Kori's POV:**

All participants were up on stage, waiting for the verdict. In our group, all of us girls were standing in one big line, holding hands, scrunched together with the guys right up against our backs. I was between Jinx and Argent, all of us shaking and bouncing in anticipation.

"I am proud to announce that this years' winner is…" I bit my lip, closing my eyes. "The Teen Titans!"

My eyes shot open and I squealed, pulling Jinx and Argent into a tight hug. I went all around our group of friends as we all hugged each other. When I reached Robin again, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. There were cat calls and wolf whistles from our friends. I pulled away and blushed, Robin and I walking with the rest of our friends to Mrs. Roth.

She handed us the award and congratulated us each.

"Your individual partner routines were all so damn good, we couldn't choose just one as the winner. It was too difficult. That big group routine was what sold it for me. Each and every one of your costumes was amazing. Those moves you did were crazy. You all looked like professional dancers. Especially you two, my girls."

"Thanks, Mom. But we couldn't have done this good without our amazing partners or the choreographers that Robin provided us." Raven replied.

"Aw, thanks, Babe." Gar said, his arm around her waist. She glared at him.

"Don't call me babe. Just stick to Rae. I'll make an exception now that we're together." Gar grinned.

Just then, Rubie and her clones came up.

"This is no fair!" Rubie yelled. "I deserved to win! Me, Kathryn, Angel, and Koma!" She stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, Rubie, but you just weren't as good as your sisters and their friends." Arella said, walking away.

"Mother, please! Mommy, c'mon. I should have won!" She said running after her.

Kathryn, Koma, and Angel stayed where they were.

"And _that's_ how it's done, Bitch." Jinx said to Kathryn. "How does it feel to be a loser?"

Kathryn scowled and stopped Koma when she stepped forward toward Jinx. Kid Flash pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips.

"You just got lucky and you were pitied on because you're group has a new girl in it." She replied.

"Yeah, and so did yours. Or did you forget my sister?"

"Well… they just… they… they only chose you because I've already won every other talent show there has ever been at Jump High. They probably figured I don't have anymore room anywhere to put another award." Kathryn replied. "Otherwise they wouldn't have chosen the group with the slut of a new girl. I have to say, that group routine; perfect for you. A slutty routine for a slut like you."

I stepped back, stunned. All of my friends gasped and Robin growled, wrapping his arms around me. I was at a loss for words. Kathryn had a smug smirk on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, HELL no!" Jade said, starting forward. Kathryn's smirk slipped away. "It's one thing to degrate my friend just because she's new, or because she has the guy of your dreams or because she's just downright PRETTIER than you," Jade was glaring, and staring to scare Kathryn and her two friends. "But calling her a slut is crossing the line. You want to pick a fight with someone, you pick a fight with ME." And she pulled her claws out of nowhere, threatening all three of them.

Kathryn squealed, holding her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry, I was just jealous. Please don't hurt me. I'll leave you alone!"

"You better." Jade said. "If I hear that any of you" she rounded on Angel and Koma next, who were just as afraid of her as Kathryn. "You'll answer to ME."

"And us." Raven and Rosealyn said, Dimitri behind them for emphasis.

"And don't _even_ think that it would get past me." Jinx said, her fingers crackling with pink energy.

"Are we clear?" They all nodded, wide-eyed. "Good, now get the hell out of here." They ran off.

My friends all turned toward me.

"You are nowhere near a slut, Kor. Don't worry about them." Jade said, hugging me.

"You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for." I said.

"Oh, we know, honey." Bee said. We all laughed and went to go home.

I was happy. I hand friends who looked out for me and now I had an amazing boyfriend to spend 'hopefully' the rest of my life with. Who knew high school would be so amazingly wonderful?

**A/N: There you go! The end! It's finally over! Once again, I'm so sorry that you had to wait so damn long for it. I just kept forgetting about it. I would think, 'oh, I need to type and submit my last chapter. I should probably go and do that now.' And then I would have to go and do something else and I would forget. But it finally got done! Let me know how you felt about it!**


End file.
